parakkafandomcom-20200214-history
Military
Overview The Empire is split into three major branches:- * Parakkan Guard (army), * Parakkan Navy * Parakkan Airforce In addition there is also the Intelligence Agency / Secret Service that plays its role within the military of the empire. For information on some of the equipment used in the military please see Military Equipment. In addition if you wish to see the current Parakkan Military Census then please do so. Role of the Parakkan Military The Parakkan Military plays various roles in the world ranging from peacekeeping duties to combat missions in a war situation. The Parakkan Military is one of the best trained military forces in the world today, and is held in high regards by the international community. Parakkan Military Uniforms are considered to be practical whilst durable. They are also quite distinctive to various militarise around the world, not to mention can be customised to suite a number of combat situations. Military Ranks The Parakkan Military has the same basic ranks, irrespective of the Military division (Guard, Navy or Airforce). The following are a list of military ranks in order of most important to least. Officers * Admiral * Commander * Colonel * Major * Captain * Lieutenant * Lieutenant Junior Grade * Ensign Enlisted * Master Chief Petty Office * Chief Petty Officer * Petty Officer * Specialist * Recruit Parakkan Guard This is general military of the Empire, and is divided up into a number of specialist branches, which are mentioned below. It is also worth noting that currently the Parakkan Guard consists of twelve armies. When an army is disbanded or destroyed a new one is formed to take its place though the old army name or number is not used again. Commandos Considered to be highly trained personnel. Their primarily purpose is to be used to carry out raids on enemy positions. The Commandos are part of the Guard structure. Rangers The Rangers are some of the best scouts in the Empire, their training enables them to navigate any terrain that they face. They are also expert survival and tracking experts. Typically there is always a group of 5 rangers deployed with any Guard or Commando operation. Rangers are also known for their skills with a sniper riffle, and said to be so good they can compete with the T.A.U. The Rangers are also part of the Guard Structure. Tactical Assault Unite (T.A.U) The T.A.U, are a highly trained unit, that is used for specialist assaults and missions that the regular army and Commandos are not suited to undertake. Typically soldiers in these two divisions are expected to operate in teams of 5 to 10 men. In order for people to qualify to join these T.A.U they must pass a series of gruelling tests both mental and physical. As such drop out rates for candidates are nearly at 89% of applicants. Those who do pass the various tests are considered to be the best Soldiers in the Empire and most highly trained (next to the Talons). T.A.U fall under the Command Structure of Special Forces Division Parakkan Navy The military naval force of the empire. The navy takes part in any naval operation that is necessary. Much like the Guard the Navy is made up of twelve naval fleets, and when one is destroyed or disbanded a new one is created in its place. In addition the Navy is also broken down into some specialist fields listed below. Coast Guard The Coast Guard are responsible for patrolling the Empire waters, and ensuring no one illegally enter the Empire or conducts illegal activity in the Empires waters Marines Very similar to the Commandos. Their main task is to board enemy ships and if necessary capture the ship. They are also used for amphibious assaults. Parakkan Airforce The main airforce of the Empire, which takes part in any military operations that the empire requires. Unlike the Navy and Guard, the Airforce isnt broken down into armies or air divisions in a normal sense, it is instead broken down into Seven Fleets. Each Fleet is located in a different part of the Empire and is often broken down further to suit the role of the Airforce, and to ensure that the Airforce is distributed throw out the Empire. However, there are also a couple of specialist departments within the Airfoce listed below Air Logistics Responsible for moving military equipment and personnel both in peace and war times. Will also coordinate relief where necessary to places and people that needs it. Drone Division Responsible for drone maintenance and operations This is not a complete list of the different branches within the Parakkan Military Intelligence Agency / Secret Service The Empire Intelligence Agency / Secret Service have each been designated Talons, Inquisitors and Parakkan Information & Communication Defence (PICD). Talons Role - Foreign Creed "“Where other men blindly follow the truth, Remember, nothing is true.Where other men are limited by morality or law, Remember, everything is permitted. We work in the dark to serve the light. '' We are assassins.” (from Assassins creed film)'' Talons are one of the Prarakkan Empire Intelligence Agencies. Talons collects secret intelligence and mounts covert operations overseas in support of Parakkan Empire objectives. They also provide the Government with information in regards to foreign threats. Finally Talons are considered to be master assassins though this is not known by foreign powers Kukri-Blade-Art-1.jpg Black_stiletto_spring_assist_knife_250.jpg‎ Semi Automatic pistol.jpg Assassin-s-creed-hidden-blade-gauntlet-11.jpg Weapons * 2 Kukri, which would likely be kept behind there back * 2 Spring Knife, which would be kept somewhere within easy reach * 2 Semi Automatic pistol, located lower back in most cases * 2 Hidden Blades Skills and Training * Master of at least three martial arts * Weapons Training level 3 * Survival Training (including Tracking) * Medical Training * Assination Training (And accompanying Skills) * Various Computer Skills * Information Extraction Techniques * Toucher Resistance Training * Freerunning * Linguistic skills Notable Talons * Titus Epson * Peter Chance Inquisitors Role - Internal The Inquisitors are responsible for countering threats to Parakkan Empire. Inquisitors main aim is to protect the Parakkan Empire government, public and the various mechanisms of the Empire from foreign threats, such as Terrorism, Espionage and Sabotage. In addition they also provide the Government with intelligence regarding internal threats to the Empire. Notable Inquisitors * Jack Rodgers Parakkan Information & Communication Defence (PICD) Role - Internal and Foreign PICD are responsible for gathering information signals, such as communication from any s ource both internal and external and than relating that information to Talons, Inquisitors and the Government. This often means that PICD they well have to decipher various types of information and communication and ascertaining its source and intended receiver. Furthermore, they well also have to look for patterns in terms of that information and communication. Knights of the Eclipse The Knights of the Eclipse are the Personal Defence Force for the Emperor and his family. The Knights are generally a small order ranging from five to fifty people, depending on the decision of the Emperor and the existing leader of the Knights. Traditionally the Knights are made up of exceptional Talons, TAU soldiers and Inquisitors, all of which will have attended the Eclipse Headquarters for special training. United Cutlery Samurai 3000 Futuristic Ninja Sword.jpg Gil Hibben - Shadow Knife - Single Blade.jpg Semi Automatic pistol.jpg Weapons * 1 Samurai Sword * 1 Shadow Knife * 2 Semi Automatic pistol, located lower back in most cases Skills and Training * Eclipse Training (classified) Notable Knights * Alexis Rhodes * Zane Truesdale Category:Old Parakkan Empire Information